RWBY Diamond AU
by phoenixboy2000
Summary: In this AU (if you can call it that) Ruby gets a twin brother! This is a character idea I came up with, I will Create a team for him as well (DMND) just to make it more interesting. This is my first time writing a fanfic so I hope it isn't too bad. I want to follow the story line but I also want to be creative so it would help if you guys could give me some suggestions. THANKS!
1. Before Beacon

"DIAMOND!" ruby shouted energetically

"what" I reply exasperatedly "we're going to miss the airship to beacon if you don't get your lazy but out of bed!" ugh she was nagging again.

I don't understand how someone can stay up till 1:30 and still be that excited. Unlike her I don't have 7 red bulls every morning so I was understandably tired. This is what it is like living with an annoying twin sister.

"DIAMOND!" god why did she have to be so loud? "Alright I'm coming just give me five seconds, ok?" "Why don't you go bug Yang instead?"

after that all I hear is footsteps and Yang's name being called over and over. I get up and change into my combat clothes and grab my weapon. My weapon is designed pretty similarly to ruby's except for the fact that I prefer swords to her unwieldy scythe so I modified the design. When in rifle mode a chain with blades on it can pop out from the barrel at any time. When I want full melee power the chain sword enlarges and the chains recede to create one huge greatsword, guess weapon preference runs in the family. As for my clothes, I wear black jeans down to my knees and a blue elbow length shirt. I usually wear my jacket but ruby had the brilliant idea of putting a "Got Milk?" sticker on the back of it. No way I was wearing that on the first day of school. I look around my room one final time; I was going to miss this place. My sentimental moment is ruined by ruby banging on my door again

"if you don't get out here I will spit in your cereal!" I sigh

At least it was a nice moment while it lasted. Once outside my room I see Ruby already wolfing down her breakfast and Yang with her spoon hovering over her bowl. Looks like Ruby and I weren't the only ones who stayed up late last night. I generally have a good relationship with my sisters but Ruby, like I said is annoying and Yang…well she can be a bit irritable at times.

"Pass me the salt" yang says tiredly "but yang you're eating cereal, why do you need salt?" ruby replies quizzically. "I SAID PASS ME THE FREAKING SALT!" yang says now irritated "okay" Ruby hesitantly hands her the salt.

I was just as curious as she was but as she picks up the salt, she proceeds to pass out instead. Ruby and I laugh as she face plants her cereal and Zwei jumps up to lick her face. Maybe this would be a better day than I thought.


	2. Initiation

Yang and I groggily walk up to the airship with Ruby far ahead, urging us to go faster. I don't know how ruby isn't concerned. We're two years younger than any other student there! How was I going to get a girlfriend? No one wants to go out with a kid! I guess I had bigger issues though. Ruby was going to get picked on twice as often than any other kid, the only way she could possibly be bullied more would be to become a Faunus. I doubt Yang would protect us, she'd probably run of with her friends the second we got there. Ruby literally pulled me back into reality by yanking me up into the airship. Yang instantly finds a boy to talk to and runs over there to flirt. Again how do these to wake up so quickly? Whatever, I'll just find a bench or something. Quite a while later I wake up to see ruby smiling at me. I start to wonder what she's doing there when she pulls out a bullhorn. Oh-no, I try my best to cover my ears before she blows that horrid thing but I am too late.

"BBUUUUURRRRRRRRRTTT!" "Wake up! We have a big day ahead of us!" she yells in her optimistic tone of voice.

I feel bad for whatever team she joins. That horn has haunted my mornings for 15 years. I don't even know why she brought it with her! As I look around I notice we're the only ones left on the airship.

"Go on ahead, I have to grab my stuff," I tell her "Ok!" she says, and with that she runs off.

Somewhere in the distance I hear an explosion. I run as fast as I can to where I think it came from but when I turn the corner I slow down. It's my freaking sister! Next to her are two figures, one in black the other in white. I ignore it seeing as the chaos starts to die down and the white figure walks away. Following Yang, I find myself in a large building with what must be several hundred people. Since I don't like crowds very much, I climb on top of the nearest column. Finally I found a place where I don't have to deal with Ruby's antics. Some may think she's sweet but they will never know what a pain she is. Ozpin begins to walk up the steps. I only know him because Ruby would never stop talking about wanting to meet him. After his speech we're sent to the cliffs for beacon's version of initiation. A girl in a black outfit is positioned on the pad next to me; she must be the figure I saw next to my sister after the "incident".

"So…" I begin "you know my sister?" Her responses are dry and she says them without even slightly looking in my direction "you mean the girl that exploded outside of the school?" "Yea…" I admit reluctantly "I guess you could say we're acquaintances, but she seems strange" I am tempted to say "you got that right" but I can't exactly bash my sister this early in the year.

Suddenly the person next to me gets launched off the cliff. Blake crouches down on all fours and I prepare myself as well. Even though I trained for the same amount of time as Ruby, I was extremely adept with my weapon, possibly even better than Yang. The ground begins to shake and the next thing I know I'm flying off the cliff at a high velocity. I pull out my sword and wrap the chain around the nearest tree. At the last second I pull back on the hilt, the whiplash of the weapon creating a large divot in the tree. Grabbing a nearby piece of bark and sticking my feet in the spot I created, I start surveying the area. Several other students land nearby me. I then see a red cloak flying overhead and for some reason she's screaming about a bird. Told you she was strange.


End file.
